


Multiple Lovers

by Criticalisms



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cute, Drama, Eventual Smut?, F/F, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple chapters, Reader x Free!, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Teenagers, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Female Character, Transgender Reader - Freeform, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criticalisms/pseuds/Criticalisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of this story the reader is slowly beginning to realize that they are feeling trapped in their own body and they feel weighed down by societal formalities, the reader is struggling to process all this information at once and doesn't have enough information about what they are feeling to even be sure what the term or label for it is. So they decide to seek professional help from a therapist and slowly walk the road to self-discovery but that road is a very long one to travel alone, but with the help of their best friend along the way they find it slightly easier to cope with their feelings and themselves. Along the way the reader slowly begins to start having romantic feelings for their best-friend and their behavior starts to slowly worsen over the days, their best friend worries about them and is oblivious to their romantic feelings but little does the reader know that they feel the same way about them. The reader goes to get advice from another close friend of theirs and their best friends is left feeling jealous and unwanted..</p><p>Will the reader confess their feelings? Or will their love remain forever a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

EC = Eye Colour HC = Hair Colour SC = Skin Colour FIC = Favorite Item of Clothing FC = Favorite Colour FF = Favorite Food HL = Hair Length SFC = Second Favorite Colour TFC = Third Favorite Colour FFC = Fourth Favorite Colour DO = Date Outfit FMA = Favorite Marine Animal.

Chapter 1: Makoto Tachibana – Envious Lover.

The start of the day started with the fresh smell of rice and fish the toast wafted through the morning air and into your room, you grumbled as you opened your {EC} eyes and groaned as you slowly got up while you looked around your room and looked at your pills you looked at them with hatred in your eyes and took them with a glass of water to help swallow them. You then got up and out of your bed and went to the bathroom and put on your school uniform you looked in the mirror and saw a male in female clothing you looked at yourself again with utter loath the sooner you got ready and out of the house the better though you didn’t even feel comfortable referencing yourself as a her/she/female, but you couldn’t even place the feeling you were having whenever you tried to talk about it with anyone they silenced you and didn’t even acknowledge your feelings or thoughts you sighed as you walked down the stairs hearing your mother humming and when you finally got down the stairs you sat down next to your little brother and looked at him secretly wishing you could be in his body right now and live your life as a male for the rest of your life.

Your mother hummed around the kitchen and put the food down then sat down at the table your mother started eating and enjoying the meal your mother finished eating your mother sent you and your little brother off for school waving them goodbye while you sighed and walked away from your house quickly when you got to school you felt even more uncomfortable with yourself maybe you should pretend to be a guy maybe you should refer to yourself as a guy you nodded to yourself, you then shook your head and shrugged your shoulders maybe you could speak to someone about this a nurse maybe or a therapist about it you sighed as you looked down at the ground and put your indoor shoes on you walked up to you class room and sat down in your seat near the window you looked out the window and started to day dream about your life as a male you smiled and laughed happily to herself you finally felt comfortable with yourself, you then shook your head then looked towards the door and saw Makoto enter the room you smiled as he sat down next to you. You then looked away and saw the teacher enter the room and call the role when the teacher called your name the teacher said ''Mister {Last Name} {First Name}'' then someone unfortunately corrected the teacher saying ‘’Excuse me miss [Name] is a girl.’’ The teacher then nodded and then ticked your name you softly sighed to yourself and started to wish whoever corrected the teacher didn't you then waited until the class was over and walked to the roof and saw Haru and Makoto on the roof you avoided eye contact with them and sat down by yourself and watched the clouds and day dreamed about yourself being a guy instead of a girl you rather enjoyed the idea you hummed softly as you closed your [EC} eyes and then heard Makoto call your name you opened your eyes and looked at him and tilted your head and asked ‘’Yes, Makoto?’’

He looked at you warmly with adoration in his eyes and a loving smile on his face when he looked in your beautiful {EC} eyes that shimmered in the sunlight he couldn't help but to continue smiling at you warmly he really liked {Name} with all his heart but he could see she was upset he looked at you up and down your eyes showed sorrow and sadness, he didn’t know what to do or say to make you feel better all he could do was say this ‘’{Name}, did you want to come over for dinner?’’ {Name} looked up at Makoto his eyes showed happiness and wonderment but then confusion he chuckled as he said ‘’Well?’’ you nodded weakly but then you said ‘’Perhaps next week maybe I need to make an appointment for today, but next week definitely I’ll come if I’m welcome.’’ He smiled and nodded you then walked away and off to your corner again to search up information for this feeling of yours apparently you might be transgender which meant you felt like you were born in the wrong body and felt like you needed to be in the opposite sex’s body…a male’s body and you wanted to be referred to as male and not your biological sex but mental gender you want to express, you were glad you weren't alone in this feeling others felt just you her trapped and suffocated you then called a therapist to talk to about it tomorrow.

You closed your phone and sighed you hoped you could find the answer soon you wanted to be happy you never liked causing others to worry about you, you cared deeply for all your friends Makoto is your best friend Haru is the only other close friend you had all you wanted was to be free as well you and him shared common interest in water you loved it because you felt at peace in the water like it was taking away all your stress and problems and drowned out the sound it allowed you to just drift along like a petal on the surface of the water, you just felt free to be who you wanted to be and you never felt lonely in the water you never felt suffocated or closed in you felt free they got along well you would often join him in the water whenever he went in which was always Haru quite liked you and approved of Makoto’s crush on you. Makoto and you got along very well people often mistook you two for a couple or assumed that you were together in some form or sense but you only wished and dreamed it would be like that between you and Makoto, Makato is such sweet and kind person not to mention he is always there to support you in anyway he can you adored him with all your heart, you didn’t quite like loudness so Nagisa and her tended to not get along he also tended to speak over you a lot but that can't be helped your aura is apparently very weak around loud people which is understandable. Rei and you don’t agree on the definition of beauty your personal opinion is that beauty is on the inside and no matter what a person looks like if they have an amazing personality you would be-friend them instantly you cares not for looks but more for personality, Rei tends to disagree you can at least see it from his point of view but he can be quite stubborn to a point.

You sighed as you went on with your day and when you finally got home you collapsed on the bed and rinsed and repeated the same thing tomorrow the only difference is your appointment tomorrow you booked it for 2:30pm with a Gender Identity therapist you have some hope of gaining some confidence with your feelings and hope to at least know what your feeling is and why you are feeling it, in the morning you get ready like usual and have breakfast with your brother and mother then go off to school and paid little attention to class as you were more focused on giving your homeroom teacher a note after class to excuse you from school at 2:30pm after class you walk through the halls of the school and went to the roof like usual for break you sat down in your usual spot and watched the people around you talk and bustle around you like clockwork the only one to disturb your silence was Makoto, Makato looked at {Name} with a warm smile on his face as he walked up next to you and sat down beside you along with Haru, Rei and Nagisa you looked at all of them and spoke softly ''Hello Makoto, Haru, Rei and Nagisa.''

Makoto continued to smile back as he looked at {Name} and spoke softly ''Hello {Name}, how are you?'' Haru simply just nodded his head in your direction while Nagisa loudly said ''{Name}! {Name}! I was thinking that since your not in a club you would maybe join the Swim Club!!'' you looked at Nagisa with a look of confusion and puzzlement you just shook your head at his offer to join the club Nagisa of course was sadden by you refusing but knowing Nagisa he wouldn't give up until you either gave him an appropriate answer as to why you said no or until you said yes you sighed softly to yourself as you spoke softly once again ''Nagisa while I appreciate the offer, I can't join the swim club I'm not exactly comfortable with wearing a swimsuit not to mention I hate crowds and attention it just isn't for me. Besides I only swim for fun and relaxation...'' Rei pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose while he nodded softly to your reasoning and turned his head to Nagisa while he spoke ''Nagisa I think you should take {Name}'s feelings into account.'' while the others talked and argued you looked at the clouds and watched the birds fly in the sky but you then came back to earth looked at Makoto and spoke again ''I'm fine by the way Makoto thank you for asking, how are you and your siblings?''

Makoto smiled and chuckled softly then spoke ''Ren and Ran are good, I'm also good.'' he smiled just after he finished that sentence while you smiled slightly back at him and looked at Haru and said ''Haru, I have some left over Mackerel do you want it?'' Haru looked at you instantly and nodded his head softly while he took the left overs and ate them you smiled slightly and then heard the bell ring as you said to them all ''Well it was nice talking to you all, I'll see you tomorrow.'' you then packed up your lunch box and rushed off to your next class which was double p.e you changed into your P.e uniform and ran laps around the oval after running laps you then went to your bag and took out your phone to check the time 2:00pm.

You then gave a note to your teacher and was excused for the rest of the day you then rushed off to the bathroom and changed into your regular uniform and walked through the school halls to the entrance and left the school and to your appointment after reaching your destination it was 2:25pm you walked towards the desk and spoke in a soft voice ''I have an appointment with Mister Mizuki.'' the lady at the desk nodded and told you to have a seat you walked towards a chair in the room and sat down and looked around while you waited for your therapist to call you in for the appointment after a couple of minutes of waiting you finally heard your name ''Mister {Last name} {First Name}'' you then proceeded to stand up you then walked towards the therapist and said softly to the man ''That would be me.'' the therapist looked at you and nodded then told you to follow him to his office and once inside he told you to take a seat once you did you waited till he closed the door and to sit down to speak to him about what brought you here today

he then asked that question ''What brings you here today?'' you then replied ''I'm here to discuss some issues I've been having with my gender identity, I feel like I should of been born a male instead of a female.'' he nodded and said ''So you feel trapped in the wrong body?'' you just nodded softly while he said ''The term for that particular feeling is Transgender you might be Transgender..and I say might because I have a feeling you aren't a hundred percent sure yet about this yourself.'' you nodded once again then spoke ''I'm only doubtful because I'm not sure why I feel like this..'' the therapist then said ''There isn't a reason exactly as to why anyone feels like this, you're born like this.'' you then looked at him and said ''There really are other people who feel like this?'' he nodded his head and said ''Yes there are other people exactly like you, there is no one story a like though so be rest assure that you were born with this feeling it takes time to understand it though for some it takes a life time to even realize it.'' you smiled softly and said ''so is there anything I can do about it?'' he replied ''About feeling uncomfortable in your body? Well you could start with viewing yourself as a male and looking more stereo-typically masculine and acting more masculine but I would suggest talking about it with me some more and we can discuss the journey together.'' he then continued to talk ''Have you told anyone else about this? Like friends or family?'' you shook your head and said ''I'm not sure how they will react, I only have two very close friends...'' he then looked at you and said ''Well there is only one way you'll find out you tell them, you don't know unless you try right?'' you nodded softly and said ''I suppose so..'' the appointment then ended and you scheduled one for every Thursday at 2:30pm you then looked at your phone and saw the time was 3:30pm you then saw you had a message from Haru it read ''Makoto wanted to know if you wanted to come to my house for lunch Saturday.''

you replied to the message and said ''I'll see if it's okay with my mother, what time?'' you then sent the message and went home on the way to your house you bumped into Makoto and Haru you then spoke ''Oh, hello again Makoto, Haru. Haru said you wanted to invite me to lunch at his house Saturday, what time?'' Makoto then looked at Haru who was right next to him and he just nodded softly and Makoto looked back at you and said ''Is 1:00 a clock okay?'' you nodded softly ''Well, I'll need to see if it is I'll be sure to text you if I can't come.'' Makoto nodded softly as he smiled and then spoke once again ''{Name} I was wondering you seem kind of off lately is everything okay?'' you smiled at him and said ''Makoto it's sweet of you to worry about me but I'm fine really, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Bye Makoto, Haru.'' you then waved them both goodbye and went towards your house once you got home you went to go ask your mother if they had anything organised Saturday she said they didn't have anything on that day, you then texted Makoto and said ''Hey Makoto, I don't have anything planned for Saturday so I can come to lunch. I'll meet you at 12:30pm, will I need to bring anything food or drink wise?'' you then sent the message and then went up to you room and got undressed out of your uniform and got changed into your {FC} p.j's you then sat down at your desk in your room and studied after studying you heard your phone buzz and you looked at your phone and clicked the message from Makoto which read ''I'll meet you in front of the steps, I suggest you bring some food Haru only cooks Mackerel oh and just in case bring money and something to drink.'' you smiled and replied back with ''See you there Makoto, I'll be sure to bring some food and drinks just in case. Will we be going anywhere after lunch?'' You then sent the message and got an instant reply from Makoto that said ''Well we could go to an aquarium? Or we could go to the park. Otherwise I think it might just be lunch, but I wouldn't mind going to the park afterwards.'' you chuckled softly as you replied back ''The aquarium sounds like a nice idea but knowing Haru he'll try to get into one of the aquarium's for the fish, the park sounds brilliant I've been meaning to do more walking anyways so if you want we can go.'' You then sent the message after a couple of minutes you got a reply from Makoto which said ''Haru said he doesn't really want to go to the park or aquarium afterwards so it sounds like it'll be just us two, I'm sorry {Name}'' you then replied back ''No reason to apologise, I don't mind spending time with just you Makoto we don't get to do that often. But I'll talk to you tomorrow Makoto, goodnight.'' you then sent the message and walked to your bed and got underneath the covers and closed your eyes and went to sleep after a couple of minutes.

You woke up to the sound of an alarm you sat up in your bed and got out of the bed re-made your bed went to the bathroom to have a bath then got dressed in your uniform after the bath you then went down stairs and told your mother you'll be going out tomorrow to Haru's place for lunch then going to the park afterwards your mother smiled and nodded you then went off to school you bumped into Haru and Makoto on the way there you waved to them and then realized something you were so used to calling yourself ''she'' that you were still referring to yourself as female in your head you then proceed to call yourself by male pronouns you of course still made mistakes like accidentally calling yourself she inside your head at times but you'll need to get used to it sooner rather then later, you then spoke to Haru and Makoto ''Good morning Makoto, Haru.'' Haru simply just nods in your direction while Makoto smiles at you, you smiled back at Makoto and walk with them to school once you get to school they decide go their separate ways you walks towards your homeroom and sits down then look out the window wondering when or how you should tell Makoto and Haru about how you are feeling maybe you should tell Makoto and Haru Saturday maybe you aren't ready to come out yet? But if not now when if you prolong it you feel like it'll just become harder and harder to say it until you eventually just lie to yourself about who you are, so Saturday it is you should tell them at the appropriate time and to make sure you tell them correctly just how you feel maybe you could write it down and hand them them the letters separately.

You then go to the library to write and print what you wanted to say to them thankfully Gou had some envelope's you could use and allowed you to take two of them and you certainly weren't going to question why Gou had them in the first place but at least she had them at all, after multiple tries of writing and deleting it you then finally came up with the right words to put down you then printed two copies out and wrote on the envelope's To Haru and on the other To Makoto you then folded both of the copies and put them both in the envelope's and put the letters in bag to keep them safe you then walked out the library and went to your next class after the class finished the bell rang to tell everyone it was break time you then went to your usual spot on the roof and found Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Gou and Rei sitting in a group and eating you walked up to them and sat down next to Makoto and ate your food after you finished eating you talked with Haru a little bit ''Haru, my mother wanted to know if you wanted the last of our Mackerel we don't really use it a lot and she thought you might want it.'' Haru nodded you then spoke ''I'll bring it then.'' Makoto smiled at you while you talked with Haru but Makoto couldn't help but feel a tinge bit of jealousy when you smiled at Haru instead of you smiling at him but Makato shook his head and smiled at you, you then turned around to Makoto and said ''Makoto, she also said that she wanted me to give you some oranges I'll be sure to bring them.'' you smiled at Makoto and then stood up while the bell ringed and you waved goodbye to them all and went to class after the day was done you rushed home to get ready for tomorrow you were rather excited to spend some time with Makoto and of course Haru but you knew you were mostly excited to see Makoto you then shook your head.

Once you arrived home you put your bag on the couch and went into the kitchen to prepare food for tomorrow after hours of cooking and baking things you put the food in some containers and was sure to stick the Mackerel and Oranges in bags for tomorrow after all the work you put the food in the fridge and the biscuits and cupcakes in your room so your brother didn't eat them you then went upstairs with your bag put your uniform in the laundry basket and organised your clothes for tomorrow you then did your homework and went to sleep ready for tomorrow once you woke up you had an nervous aura around you maybe you should back out, you sigh softly to yourself as you sit up in your warm bed and looks around your room and looks at the letters for both Haru and Makoto you just has to breathe and remain calm otherwise your anxiety will take over you and you'll end up living a lie and lying to your best friend and close friend you then take a deep breath in after calming yourself down you slowly gets out of your bed and walks towards the bathroom and takes a refreshing bath helping your nerves not be on edge today after the relaxing bath you get out of the bath tub drain the water and gets dressed you looked yourself in the mirror and still see's a male but you knew the rest of the world would see female so you dug deep into your wardrobe and got out some {FC} jeans and a {SFC} singlet along with a {TFC and FFC} flannel jacket to go over the top of the singlet you then took out some black sneakers and white socks and got dressed after getting dressed you styled your {HL} {HC} hair and tucked it into a soft gray beanie trying to make yourself look more masculine after hours of pep talk and talking to yourself you picked up your bag and put the letters in the front pocket of the bag along with your wallet, keys and phone after organizing your bag you went down stairs greeted your mother and brother then picked up the mackerel and oranges on the kitchen counter and looked at the time it was 12:00pm around so you went out the door waving goodbye to your family goodbye and rushed to your meeting destination with Makoto.

When you got there Makato was already there waiting for you, you then stopped right in front of Makato and smiled gently at him and said in a soft voice ''Good afternoon Makoto, I didn't make you wait too long did I?'' Makoto shook his head and smiled at you with an adoring smile while you smiled back at Makato and handed Makoto the oranges in the bag and then the both of them walked towards Haru's house and while you said ''I hope you enjoy the oranges Makoto.'' Makoto nodded his head while he smiled and replied back with ''I'm sure Ren and Ran will eat them if I don't.'' he chuckles softly as you replied back ''Well that's good, I wouldn't want them going to waste I'm sorry there are so many though.'' Makoto shook his head softly and assured you with a loving smile on his face while he spoke ''Not at all I'm sure my parents will be very thankful as well for the oranges.'' you then nodded softly once the both of them were at Haru's house Makoto decided to ring the door bell three times and then proceeded to unlock the door and then close the door after you once you were inside Haru's house you decided to look around a little bit before you heard Makoto saying ''Haru-chan.'' you then stopped looking around and saw Haru come down the stairs in only swimsuit bottoms, you chuckled softly to yourself the chuckle echoing in the empty house and making Makoto look at you and smile with a warm smile while you speak in a soft voice ''Haru whatever you do don't change okay?'' you softly smile at him and then walk into Haru's kitchen and put the mackerel on Haru's kitchen counter then you take out the food you made last night and the biscuits you made you set them up on Haru's dining table taking out the drinks and other things you've prepared for today leaving some food for later you then look at Makoto and Haru smiling softly while you speak to the both of them ''Haru I hope you don't mind me making some food for today, Makoto I hope you also don't mind me making some food for today.''

Makoto shakes his head and Haru just shrugs his shoulders softly Makoto then speaks ''I don't mind at all {Name}, it looks delicious right Haru?" Haru just nods softly in response while he walks into the kitchen and cooks some mackerel for himself, Makato and you. You smile while you sit down at the table and pour yourself a drink and look at Makoto and say ''Makoto when Haru comes in here I want to give you both something if that is okay.'' Makoto just nods his head and smiles at you while you take out two envelope's and give the one with his name on it to him and then put the one for Haru on the table once Haru come in here you give him the envelope and wait for him to sit down at the table once he does you speak ''Haru, Makoto I want you to both know that this isn't very easy for me and I know it won't be easy on you two either but you two are my closest friends so I thought you guys needed to know before anyone else did. I also want you to know that if you two end up hating me for this that I appreciate you two being my friends and for inviting me today, you can open the envelope's now.'' once you said that Makoto and Haru open the envelope's and take out the paper unfolded it and start to read the letter you wrote them you just sat there in silence after

Makoto finishes reading the letter he looks at you and smiles with even more adoration and care on his face his eyes showing love and understanding while he speaks ''{Name}, I still want to be your friend my opinion of you hasn't change I still think you are a very nice, kind, caring and loving person the only opinion of you that has changed is that I think you are incredibly brave to tell us.'' Haru then speaks ''{Name}, I still want to be friends with you as well.'' you then look at them both tears flowing down your face with a wide smile as you say in a choking voice ''You guys are the best friends someone could ever hope for, thank you.'' you then hug the both of them tightly and don't let go until you stop crying you then slowly let go of the both of them and smile at them as you wipe your eyes with your sleeve, Makoto then stares at you with red flushed cheeks and a wide smile on his face he then clears his throat and his blush dies down a little as he speaks ''Well since you came out today how about we celebrate with some food.'' Makoto then points to the table full of food and delicious dishes you then nod and Haru just looks to the side and nods his head softly you then all dig into the food after finishing most of the food Haru and you pick up the dishes and you help with the cleaning while Makoto puts the dishes away in the correct places after cleaning up you and Makoto decide to say goodbye to Haru and leave for the park you wave Haru goodbye and walk with Makoto towards the park while softly smiling to yourself as you speak to Makoto ''I'm so glad you and Haru accept me for who I am, I couldn't ask for better friends.''

Makoto smiled at you as he replied back with ''{Name} you should know that Haru and I are always here for you, that's never going to change.'' You then nod softly while you look at him and then say ''Hey Makoto could I ask you to be there when I come out to my family?'' Makoto then looks at you as his cheeks flush red while he smiles and nods softly he then says ''I'll gladly be there to support you {Name}.'' you look at Makoto with a soft smile as you randomly hug him and whisper a meek ''Thank you.'' to him you then let him go and walk ahead of him and arrive at the park while Makoto stands there frozen for a little while then shakes his head his cheeks flushed slightly darker then before as he runs after you and stops in front of you, you then continue to walk with him in silence and it isn't an awkward silence no its a content and loving silence between the two of you and you just smile softly to yourself as you walk with Makoto in the park after a while you get tired at sit on a bench you then look at Makoto and say ''Makoto, what if my mother doesn't accept me? What if she kicks me out?'' Makoto then looks at you and says ''Then you can stay with Haru or I until you get back on your feet.'' you then say ''Makoto I'm wanting to come out to my family tomorrow, I also want you to come with me to an appointment with me if you don't mind.''

Makoto smiled at you and takes your hand blushing slightly as he looks at you with sincerity in his eyes while he speaks ''{Name} like I said before I'll glad be there to support you no matter what.'' you then look away and blush as you clear your throat and then look at him and smile replying with a ''Thank you, Makoto. I really do appreciate you and Haru being there for me when I need it, I can't tell you how happy I am right now.'' you then smile at him and hug him once more letting him go after a couple of seconds and then standing up and saying ''Well I'm ready to go home it's been a very long day and I'm exhausted.'' Makoto blushes softly as he stands up and smiles at you and says ''Well lets get going then.'' you and Makoto then walk back together once you get to where you need to separate you hug him one more time and say ''I'll contact you tomorrow Makoto, goodbye.'' you then let him go and walk off towards your house waving him goodbye with a smile on your face once you get home you say hello to your mother and say ''Mum is it okay if Makoto comes here tomorrow at 12:00pm?'' your mother nods her head and smiles at you while you rush up to your room and start cleaning right away after you cleaned your room a bit you changed into your {SFC} p.j's and contact Makoto saying ''Makoto is tomorrow at 12:00pm okay?'' you then send the message to him after a couple of minutes you hear your phone buzz and select the message from Makoto that says ''12:00pm is fine, I'll be at your house by 11:30.'' you then sent back ''I'll see you then, Makoto. Thank you again, goodnight Makoto.'' you then send the message and put your phone on your bed side table and get under the covers and go to sleep. In the morning you slowly wake up to your alarm again you then turn off the alarm and get out of bed and have a bath again after getting out and getting dressed it's 11:23pm.

You then go downstairs and tell your mum that Makoto will be arriving shortly you then go wait outside and see Makoto walking towards you, you then wave to him smiling softly as your stomach twist and turns in anxiety you then let him inside and introduce him to your brother and mother your brother just nods at him and goes back to his room while your mother wont stop whispering things to you like ''Is he your boyfriend? Crush? If so then whatever you do don't loss this one.'' you then slowly shake your head in embarrassment as Makoto looks at you and smiles softly you then tell him to follow you to your room your mother than calls out ''Remember to keep the door open.'' your face then lights up like a Christmas tree as does Makoto's you then show him around your room and talk to him a little bit saying ''I apologise for my mother's behavior and my brothers.'' Makoto then shakes his head as he smiles and says ''It's fine, I don't mind honestly.'' you then shake your head and look at him and smile ''So are you sure your okay with being here for this?'' Makoto nods his head and you walk downstairs with him and then call out to your bother and mother who is in the kitchen and tell them both to sit down along with Makoto and you then sit down as well and say ''Mum, {Brothers Name} I need to tell you both something.''

you then continued ''I thought you two should both know about this and if you want you can even come to my appointments to discuss your feelings about it but I want you to know that if you decide to kick me out or hate me then that's okay.'' ''I'm Transgender, now if you don't know what that means it just means that I feel like I should of been born in a male's body instead of a female's and I've been feeling this way a long time now.'' your mother than looks at you then your bother and says ''{Name}, you know I still love you all the same right? Your still my child and I would never kick you out for that.'' your brother then said ''Can I go back to my room now?'' you then looked at him and nodded your head softly he then went to his room as your mother said ''Is that all you had to tell us?'' you nodded your head softly she then sighed and whispered ''Such a shame I was hoping for some exciting news about you having a boyfriend..'' your face then flushed red like a tomato as you stood up and said ''Mother!'' she then chuckled and said ''Can't blame a mother for being curious.'' you then groaned inwardly as you looked at Makoto and said ''Well now that is over you want to go somewhere?'' Makoto then smiled as he scratched his cheek while he blushed and said ''Well how about you coming to mine, my mother wanted to thank you for the oranges.'' you smiled softly as you nodded and said goodbye to your mother and brother and left the house walking with Makoto to his house while you talked with Makoto ''Well I'm glad nothing bad happened but it's a little weird..I feel like something bad is bound to happen sooner or later..'' Makoto then looked at you and said ''Maybe that's just you being pessimistic.'' you then chuckled and said ''Yeah, I suppose you're right in that accord Makoto.''

Makoto then laughed as he then stopped and opened the door and allowed you to come in when he said ''I'm home, I brought a guest if that is okay.'' his mother then came around the corner smiled at you and Makoto and said ''Welcome home, do come in.'' you then heard loud footsteps and saw Makoto get tackled to the ground by Ren and Ran you chuckled softly and said ''The gentle giant has fallen.'' Ren and Ran then proceeded to chuckle at your joke and then they got off of Makoto and said hello to you and you said hello back you then walked out of the door way and helped Makoto off the floor and followed him to his room when you got into his room you sat down on the floor and picked up a control and said ''What games do you have?'' Makoto then listed the games he had and you picked a random one and faced against Makoto after you winning 4 rounds in a row he gave up and said ''{Name}'' you looked at him and smiled as you said ''Yeah?'' Makoto then replied back with ''Ohh..nothing.'' he then tickled you from behind you looked at him trying to stifle your laughter but after a couple of minutes you burst out laughing with tears dripping from your eyes as you laugh and once he stopped you looked at him and said ''What was that for?'' he then replied back ''Revenge.'' you laughed softly as you shook your head and said ''I should go, Makoto but thank you for having me. Oh and my appointment is this Thursday at 2:30 okay?'' he nodded and you waved him goodbye you then said goodbye to his family and said ''Thank you for having me.'' then left you then walked back home and sighed to yourself as you thought about your appointment this Thursday once you got home you greeted your mum and brother and went straight towards your room you then changed into your {TFC} P.j's and got underneath the covers and closed your eyes falling asleep after a couple of minutes.

-Time skip to Thursday-

Once you arrived to school that morning you were feeling a little off, you thought you were done feeling nervous and anxious but you knew this wasn't because of your gender identity it had to be because of your crush on Makoto. You were feeling so anxious and nervous around him lately and you couldn't even look at him without feeling nervous about saying something wrong or stupid and you've always felt this way about Makoto since you were in Elementary you and him did meet when you were both ten even back then you had a crush on him but you were too focused on feeling uncomfortable on yourself to focus on the feelings you had for him and now since you had found out and came out to your family and friends you felt a little more relaxed and free and now you were focused on your feelings for Makoto, once you got into class you looked out the window and tried to think about what to do should you confess? But what if he doesn't feel the same way...I mean you wouldn't exactly be surprised and since it's Makoto and he is so sweet and kind he wouldn't even give you a proper rejection because he is a total sweetheart although he could hurt someone if he tried to but he isn't the type to do that kind of thing, not to mention you could ruin your friendship and that would just crush you..if you ever did that. You then thought of something you could go to Haru for advice although you don't know what advice he might be able to give but at least you can talk to someone about how your feeling and then you'd be able to get it off your chest and have a different point of view and Haru's point of view was certainly different in more cases then one but that is what you liked about him, once class was over you walked to your other class Science and you again looked out the window and didn't pay attention after that class was over you rushed off to the roof and found Haru, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa waiting for you, you then rushed up to Haru and said ''Haru, I need to talk to you.'' Haru then looked at you and stood up and you walked off with Haru.

(Makoto's point of view)

After you said you wanted to chat with Haru he felt a pang of jealousy run over his heart and stab it twice, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealousy and Nagisa wasn't helping cause he came up with the worst possibilities while you were talking with Haru he was listening to Nagisa talk ''I wonder why {Name} wanted to talk to Haru-chan so badly..'' Nagisa then gasped and said ''Guys, what if {Name} is confessing their love for Haru..?'' Makoto then froze and looked at Nagisa and said ''N-Nagisa {Name} could just want to ask Haru for advice..'' Nagisa then shook his head then spoke again ''Mako-chan didn't you hear it in her voice? She sounded nervous and anxious like she wanted to confess something to Haru-chan..'' Makoto then looked at Nagisa and then felt a sudden wash of envy go over him and then worry then he felt unwanted if {Name} did ask Haru for advice instead of him does that mean Haru can help with something he can't? And if it is a confession does that mean Haru has something he doesn't he can't believe he is feeling envious and jealous over his childhood friend the dread inside his heart was killing him inside and the more you were away with Haru the more he started to worry and wonder what was so serious you couldn't come to him for help why couldn't you talk to him instead of Haru, he felt so bad about this feeling and so sick to his stomach that he couldn't place what exactly he was meant to say or do in this situation so he just sat there and waited for you and Haru to come back. 

(Reader's point of view) 

After asking to talk to Haru you walked away from the others and went to somewhere private to talk to Haru you looked at Haru and firstly said ''I'm sorry Haru but this is kind of important.'' Haru just shrugged and you smiled at him and said ''Haru it's about Makoto.'' he then looked up at you and you had his full on attention you looked at Haru and fumbled with your words and twiddled your fingers as you said ''Haru I like Makoto..I wanted to know what to do...and your the only person I can go to for this as..Makoto is kind of out of the question.'' Haru then nodded his head as you stood there feeling nervous and were sweating and your heart was bounding in your chest you couldn't even speak without your words getting caught in your throat and you really needed another opinion an Haru was the only one you could turn to in this situation otherwise you would of gone to Makoto without a second thought but Makoto was the one you felt so much for that you been doing nothing else but thinking about him for all this time you didn't even move on from him when other girls confessed to him, you supported him and stayed by his side like a friend should do and you were there to help him through almost everything and you cared so deeply about him you were scared you were going to get rejected or worse were going to .scare him away with your feelings and ruin your friendship and Makoto meant the world to you as a friend and as a person you couldn't ruin that for anything not even for your own selfish needs.

Haru then looked at you and said ''Confess to him.'' you then looked at Haru and said ''That's it? Haru...I don't want to ruin the friendship Makoto and I have! What if I scare him away with my feelings what if he rejects my feelings and then feels awkward around me?'' Haru then looked at you and said ''He won't trust me.'' you then said ''How can you be so sure?'' he then replied back ''I just am.'' you then looked at him and said ''But..I..fine but I'll only do it when I'm ready..okay?'' Haru nodded softly ''We might need to explain you wanting to talk to me to the group, Nagisa might of said something..ridiculous.'' you nodded and then walked back to the roof and Haru told everyone ''{Name} just wanted to talk to me about how Makoto is going to go with them to their therapist session.'' you then looked at them all and nodded and said ''Yeah I've recently decided to go see a Therapist every Thursday and I thought that Haru could tell you guys why Makoto didn't show up to Lunch but Haru said I should just tell you myself.'' Makoto nodded his head softly and felt a weight lift off his chest and then Nagisa then said ''Ohh...I thought you were confessing to Haru.'' You then spit out your drink and said ''What?! God no, no offence Haru. But Haru isn't my type, plus to me that would be like dating my little brother.'' Makoto then felt even more relieved after you said that and smiled at you and said ''I did try to tell Nagisa that.'' you then looked at Makoto and smiled while you blushed and said ''Thanks Makoto, I'll meet you in front of the school at 2:00 okay?'' Makoto nodded and stood up with the rest of the group and went their separate ways while you went to class

After a couple of minutes you were excused after walking through the halls of the school you met up with Makoto in front of the school and went to your appointment with him you then introduced him to your therapist and had him come into your appointment with him after discussing a few things you asked Makoto to leave the room for a couple of minutes while you talked to your therapist and said ''Makoto is actually my crush..I wanted to know if you have any advice for me?'' your therapist just chuckled and said ''Simple tell him how you feel, like I said before you never know unless you try.'' you then said ''Your worse than Haru..''.You then stood up and left your appoint and waved goodbye to your therapist and walked with Makoto and said ''Makoto thanks for coming to my appointment with me, I really appreciate it.'' Makoto just smiled and said ''Well I'm glad I could come and give you support {Name}'' you then take a deep breath look and Makoto and ask ''Makoto do you want to go out Saturday to the aquarium with me?'' Makoto then looked at you and said ''I'd love to {Name} will anyone else be coming?'' you then shook you head as you said ''No just me and you.'' Makoto then blushed and said ''Sounds like fun, what time do you want to go?'' you replied back with ''How about 11:30? We can go to a cafe afterwards if that's okay.'' Makoto cheeks turn a deeper shade of red as he nods and smiles while he says ''Sounds amazing, I'll meet you at 10:30 in front of the stairs?'' you just nod softly and smile ''Cool, I'll see you then Makoto.'' you then hug him goodbye and walk into the direction of your house waving him goodbye while the blush on your cheeks is still present after you get home you go to your room and plan your outfit after planning your outfit and organizing everything for Saturday you decide to study and do your homework after doing your homework you get ready for bed and change into your {FFC} P.j's and get underneath the covers and after a couple of minutes fall asleep.

(Another time-skip to Saturday)

When you wake up with a bolt and check the time 9:37am you then get out of bed and rush into the bathroom and have a quick bath and then you get changed into {DO} after making sure you look nice and well presented you took your bag and left the house running toward your destination as fast as you could once you got there it was 10:31am and you breathed in and out panting slightly as you stop in front of Makoto and look up and him and pant out ''I'm sorry I'm late.'' he then chuckles softly as he allows you to catch your breathe and you then clear your throat look at him and said ''Good morning Makoto'' he then replied back ''Good morning {Name}'' you smile at him and fix yourself up and then said ''Let's go shall we?'' you both then walked to the aquarium together while you talked to each other.

Once you got the the aquarium it was 11:30 you then both walked towards the aquarium and bought yourself's your tickets to get inside once inside you both walked around together while you spoke with Makoto ''Makoto you know what animal you remind me of an Orca or Killer Whale.'' he chuckled softly and said ''You remind me of a {FMA}.'' you then chuckled softly as you say ''That's actually my favorite marine animal, so thank you.'' after looking around for half an hour you decide to get some lunch at a Cafe near by once you got to your destination you both sat down at a table for two and discussed what you would order after ordering you had a light conversation once you finished the conversation a content silence hung over the both of you but meanwhile you were worrying about how you would confess and if you should confess if you don't you never know what would of happened if you did and you might even regret not telling him your feelings so what do you have to lose Haru himself said you had nothing to worry about and you trust Haru when it comes to Makoto he has known him longer than you have you then took a deep breathe looked at Makoto and then said ''Makoto, I need to tell you something...'' Makoto looked at you with a worrying look on his face and said ''What is it?'' you then replied back ''It's nothing bad Makoto, so don't wear that look on your face.''

Makoto then smiled and waited for you to tell him what you wanted you then looked at your lap then at him and twiddled your fingers and said extremely fast and in a whisper like tone ''ilikeyouMakotoi'velikedyousincewhenwefirstmetandijustgetsohappywheneveriseeyouorseeyousmilebecauseofmeandididin'twanttoruinourfriendshipbutihadtotellyouthatilikeyou.'' Makoto had a confused puzzled look on his face while your face was started to flush bright red while you talked he then said ''Take a deep breathe calm down and tell me nice and slowly, remember I'll never leave your side no matter what okay?'' you softly nodded your head as you took a deep breathe and said ''I like you Makoto as in more than a friend type of way, I've liked you ever since we first met and I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to ruin our friendship or scare you away with my feelings but I had to tell you that I like you..'' Makoto's looks at you and his face turns into one of pure joy and happiness as he smiles widely his eyes filled with love and nothing but that as he looks at you and says ''I like you too {Name}, would you do allow me to have the honor of being your boyfriend?'' after he said that your tears of happiness ran down your cheeks like a river as you nodded your head and said ''Yes..'' the both of you stood up and hugged each other tightly only letting go after people staring at you the both of you looked at each other with smiles on your faces and joy in your eyes you then headed home together holding hands and smiling at each other when you two had to separate you hugged each other again and went your separate ways waving goodbye to each other you only told you mother and brother you were dating Makoto after 6 months of you two being together and Makoto told his parents at the same time, both of your parents were happy for you and the group held a party to celebrate the to of you finally getting together after all this time.

(Time-skip of love) 

After a year of you and Makoto being together the two of you and yet to kiss you were too shy and Makoto was a sweetheart and wanted to wait till you were ready and on the night of your anniversary you felt you were ready after finally transitioning and feeling comfortable with yourself in your body you finally felt confident enough for public displays of affection with Makoto of course you wanted to surprise him, you liked making him blush because he was rather cute when he did of course you weren't the type to tease but if possible you did so only to make Makoto blush and then get a loving smile on his face that brightened up your world like no other. So when it came time for Makoto to pick you up you were already making yourself nervous what if you screw up what if you accidentally hurt him or do something stupid in public but after seeing Makoto you instantly calmed down and seeing Makoto in a suit wasn't a bad bonus for the night you smiled to yourself as you and Makoto went to a restaurant together getting a window view which was lovely and making light conversation which each other was nice as well, you even complimented Makoto ''You look very handsome Makoto.'' when that sentence left your mouth you could already see the blush appearing on Makoto's cheeks you smiled at him while you yourself blushed and ordered your food while Makoto spoke ''You look handsome as well {Name}'' you blushed and looked at Makoto with a charming smile on your face once the food arrived to the table you discussed how good the food was and what you were planning on doing in the future

Makoto said he was planning on going to Tokyo and you instantly looked at him and said ''Oh? I was planning on staying here.'' Makoto smiled and nodded as he said ''{Name} Trust me I'll come to visit you whenever and as much as I possibly can when the time comes for me to go to Tokyo.'' you nodded smiling softly you instantly took his hand and said ''Makoto I trust you, I'll also come visit you we can take turns visiting each other.'' Makoto blushed slightly and after finishing your dinner the both of you paid for the tab on the dinner and walked out holding hands once you got near the stairs the both of you looked at the stairs smiling at the stars Makoto then looks down at you and you take this chance to lean up and kiss his lips just softly you then wrap your arms around his neck and break the kiss after a couple of seconds Makoto then looks at you cheeks flushed with red and he smiles dreamily at you and you smile back at him with love clear in your eyes and face Makoto then leaned down and kissed you on the lips back and you instantly kissed him back you then ran your left hand through his hair while you kissed him and when the kiss broke you were both left panting and blushing you then both look away and you then said ''Makoto, be sure to contact me whenever you can while your in Tokyo. I love you, I'll definitely miss you while your in Tokyo.'' Makoto then looked at you and said ''Why don't you come with me to Tokyo?''. You looked at Makoto and said ''Well they do have a college there that I can apply to that has the similar courses to the one here, but that would mean living together are you sure we are ready for that?''

Makoto nods his head and you smile at him and said ''Well I'll need to apply to the college and get a job in Tokyo and we can look at apartments together. Makoto then hugs you tightly and you hug him back after he hugs you he kisses you passionately on the lips and you kiss him back after breaking from each other you go your separate ways and you both organize the things you'll need and when the both of you will be leaving for Tokyo after a couple of months the both of you are living together in Tokyo and so far it was the best decision you've ever made besides telling Makoto how you feel the two of you have been living together for 8 months now and you don't regret the decision a bit and Makoto couldn't agree more the both of you work together and that's the best thing about it and you get to welcome Makoto home whenever you come home before him or you get greeted by Makoto when he comes home before you and it's the best thing ever to get a warm welcome and the smell of food cooking or cooking food for the person you love just to see them smile at you with joy and happiness is the best thing you've felt and done it's the smallest of things that make the both of you happy to be together the laughing and simply just the company and the other one being there is simply the best. With Makoto you are the happiest you've ever been and Makoto is the happiest he's ever been with you the two of you work through things together flaws and all, you wouldn't change anything for the world's largest amount of riches or just for the world in general.

After three years of being together and two years of living together Makoto decides that he wants to take the relationship further and propose to you on the night of your anniversary to make it even more amazing and special for the both of you, it was the night you kissed the night you got together what better way to say he loves you than to propose to you. Makoto has been running this through his head all day and now it was time for the big night and his nerves of course are getting the better of him, he knows the answer will be yes but the only thing that is making him nervous is what if he messes up or miss places the ring or loses it or does something embarrassing or stupid. He'd never forgive himself but letting his nerves get the better of him wasn't going to help him so he took a deep breathe and saw you walking down stairs in a dashing suit that made you look incredibly charming and handsome the more he looked at you the more certain he became about purposing to you tonight, once the two of you left for the restaurant the both of you sat down and made light conversation while discussing what you were going to order after ordering and getting their drinks he looked at you and said ''{Name} you look incredibly gorgeous tonight.'' causing you to blush and smile and him and say ''You look good as well Makoto.''

Makoto smiled softly as he looked at you and you looked at him smiling as well once your orders came he made conversation ''You know I love you right?'' you laugh softly and said ''Of course I know that Makoto, I love you too.'' Makoto then said ''You know I adore you as well right?'' you then replied ''Makoto where are you going with this?'' Makoto then said ''You know that you mean the world to me, that you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and that no matter what I'll always think that and you'll always be in my heart right?'' you nod and begin to blush softly while Makoto continues to talk ''You know that whenever I think back to when you confessed it keeps making me smile and laugh and think I was the luckiest guy ever to get your attention and affection, you know I'd never leave you and I'd never stop loving you and that remains the same. When you agreed to come to Tokyo with me I thought that was the happiest moment of my life but no the happiest moment of my life was when you confessed, when you said I love you for the first time when you hugged and held my hand in public for the first time , when you kissed me for the first time in public and in private, when you were there to support me and be there for me for all those years being with you and having you there with me by my side are the happiest moments of my life. So there is a question, I want to ask you tonight in front of all these people and in front of you the person I care about the most.'' Makoto then gets on the floor gets on to one knee looks at you as you looked at him shocked and happy smiling as Makoto then utters the words ''Will you {Name} marry me, I promise to be there for you when needed and to give you space when wanted and to simply just be there for you the rest of my life.''

To be continued...in the next chapter.


	2. Envious Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you marry me?
> 
> Makoto already knew the answer well he hoped he knew the answer your answer to that question, he's hoping for a yes he's hoping you'll say yes the more he thinks about it the more nervous he becomes about your answer so he just waits in the silence you left for your answer the answer he needs and wants to hear more than anything. The only thing stopping you from saying yes was the attention on you and Makoto you were both Male's and it isn't legal in Japan but you didn't care, you love Makoto and everything about him but the attention is causing you to have anxiety fill your stomach with nerves and stutter breathes, but for Makoto you don't mind the attention you don't mind the glares on your back for him you'll brace any storm or weather heading your way or his way. You'll need to take a deep breath more than once this night with what plans Makoto has up his sleeves for you and him...

''Will you {Name} marry me, I promise to be there for you when needed and to give you space when wanted and to simply just be there for you the rest of my life.'' When Makoto utter those words on one knee hold a ring out to you, you instantly knew your answer yes, of course it was going to be yes you loved Makoto more than anyone you more than even you yourself knew the feelings that you had for this one man left you breathless it was strong and it just felt so right to have him besides you and with you. You loved him, you loved Makoto the only thing stopping you from uttering the words yes was the amount of attention you had on you in one brief moment the whole restaurant had their eyes on you paying attention to every move you made even the slightest bit of hesitance made the crowd around you nervous which in turn made your stomach twist and turn and do back-flips just out of anxiety on having people viewing you and paying attention to only you but that was the declaration of your love for Makoto braving the attention you looked Makoto in his beautiful gorgeous green eyes that showed nothing but love and kindness in them you looked at him and smiled widely while taking a deep breath getting down on the floor and hugging him extremely tightly whisper in his ear a soft

''Yes.'' you then stood up stand proud and tall while the love of your life slipped a gold ring onto your right hand ring finger and hearing the people gossip and talk around the restaurant you looked at Makoto and said in a whisper like tone ''Makoto, I do want us to get married believe me I do but it isn't exactly legal here for same sex marriage.'' Makoto smiled at you and chuckled softly and got off the floor and said ''I know that {Name}, I don't want a wedding or pieces of paper saying we are wedded together, I just wanted to give you a ring to say that you are the only one for me and to say to others that we are proud of our love and no one on earth can change that not even the law.'' you look at Makoto and smile softly as you chuckle to yourself as you then look at him and said ''If you just wanted to do that then why didn't you say so in the first place you giant dork!'' you then continued to laugh softly to yourself as Makoto looked at you and took your hand and kissed it just softly while he said ''That would of ruined the moment {Name}.'' you then nodded to yourself as you said ''Well shall we get going then?''

Makoto nodded his head and slowly took your hand leading you out of the restaurant and back to the apartment you shared together once the two of you got inside of the apartment you and Makoto went to the bedroom and once the both of you sat on the bed Makoto kissed you softly on the lips while he kissed you he slowly laid you down on the bed only breaking the kiss to gently lay kisses other places on your body Makoto kissed your forehead softly then he kissed your cheek and when he got to your neck he bit it just slightly causing you to moan just slightly you looked at him and said in a mocking voice ''Makoto I didn't know this was our honeymoon you spoil me too much.'' he looked at you and laughed softly at your silly antics he then slowly kissed down your neck to your shoulder then kissed your collar bone and then slowly took off your shirt looking at your slightly toned chest he then kissed down your chest and went towards your nipple before he could go any further you said ''M-Makoto, I don't want to rush anything..are you sure..you want to? I mean I might only be able to feel somethings..due to..transitioning..'' he then looked at you and said ''{Name} If you don't feel comfortable with this then we can stop, I don't want to rush anything either..'' you looked at Makoto and looked down while you blushed and whispered to him ''I'm ready..''

Makoto then looks at you tilts your head up and kisses you deeply softly biting your bottom lip causing you to gasp just slightly opening your mouth to allow Makoto to explore your mouth with his tongue while you wrap your arms around him and start kissing him back just softly after the kiss breaks you are both panting and blushing looking at each other with lust filled eyes, after Makoto takes off your clothes and his he slowly begins to kiss your right nipple biting it and twisting it with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue while his left hand is pulling and twisting your left nipple with his thumb and index finger he then switched kissing and flicking your left nipple and twisting and pulling your right causing you to moan softly while panting, Makoto then stops and sits up looking down at you and your semi chub he licks his lips softly causing you to shiver and look at him kiss down your chest to your thigh and then lightly kiss the tip of your penis causing you to blush and cover your face with your arms while Makoto slowly slides his tongue along the tip causing a muffled moan to leave your lips he then continues this action until your penis is fully erection once it is he smiles and gently takes his mouth away.

He then pulls you toward him and onto his lap he then sits up straight looking at you and smiling softly with a blush clear on yours and his cheeks he then gets out some lube and covers his hand with it and wraps his hand around your erection causing you to moan just slightly into his ear he then takes your hand and wraps it around his erection and then starts moving his hand and you follow what he is doing speeding up when he does and following his movements exactly while you pant and moan softly into his ear you then hear Makoto's and your breath hitch softly and you then close your eyes and look down at your chest covered in his cum your face turns bright red along with Makoto's and you then softly kiss him and the both of you laid down on the bed blushing and cuddling next to each other naked you smiled softly at him and kissed his lips again breaking the kiss shortly afterwards you then fell asleep next to Makoto with a smile on your face once you woke up, you woke up to the smell of breakfast you smiled and put on your {FC} boxers and walk downstairs you then embrace Makoto from the back and he jumps slightly until he looks back and sees you he smiles at you and said ''Good morning {Name}'' you smiled back and said ''Morning friendly giant.'' he chuckled softly and you softly kissed the nape of his neck and the two of you stayed in that embrace while you smiled and broke the embrace sitting down at the table and thanking the universe for allowing you to meet this lovely man who is now your partner and always will be he will continue to be yours and you will continue to be his no matter what faces the both of you, you know you'll get through it with Makoto by your side the whole way you wouldn't want anyone one else by your side right now then Makoto your everything....


End file.
